


No Longer a Blank Canvas

by Sorceress_Supreme



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Sorry this is a bit rough, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/F, brief sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Carrie get their tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer a Blank Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of rough and not as long as my last story about them but it's all I could write.

  Kim woke up in a tangle of bedding and limbs her head resting not on her pillow but her girlfriend Nelle’s chest. Her other girlfriend Carrie was laying on her chest her lips close to her exposed nipple. “Ok…so last night was wild…” Kim said to herself running a hand in Carrie’s hair. “At least this isn’t like the time I woke up to Carrie and Nelle both sucking on my breasts while they fingered me…though to be honest? That was a good way to wake up.”

  
  Suddenly she felt a hand make its way past her stomach and over to Nelle making Kim giggle softly and look down to see Carrie’s barely open eyes peek from beneath her lashes as she tried to reach Nelle…and failing a little bit. Nelle squirmed and looked down smirking, “Morning.” “Morning Nelle.” Kim said as Carrie tried to hide from the light.

  
  Nelle grinned at her girlfriends as they untangled themselves from one another. Kim got up and started doing a few complex yoga stretches while Carrie headed for the bathroom. Moving from the bed Nelle got up and headed for the closet that Kim kept organized to a degree so all their clothes weren’t a complete mess. Faramir walked over to Kim holding his leash signaling his was ready for his walk.

  
  “Ok just let me…well…find my pants it seems.” Kim said walking over to the dresser to pull on a pair of panties and her bra before opening another two drawers to pull on her pale lavender sweat pants and a red tank top. She shut the drawers and hooked on faramir’s leash before they headed out. “Be back here soon Kim we got like 2 hours before we have to get there.” Nelle called after her.

  
  Once Kim was gone Carrie came out of the bathroom and went over to Nelle and hugged her. “Hey Carrie-berry. Feeling alright after last night?” Nelle asked holding the smaller girl close. “Yeah but I still owe you. Remember?” Carrie said looking up at Nelle. “Yeah I do. But...’ she trailed off as Carrie kissed her cheek, ‘What are you planning?”  
Carrie grinned and let go of Nelle before gently pushing her back against the closet door. “Gonna make up for falling asleep before I could eat you out last night Nelle.” Carrie said before getting to her knees and placing her hands on Nelle’s legs. “ _On the one hand? Yay morning sex! On the other? We don’t have time!_ ” Nelle thought before gently placing her hand on Carrie’s head.

  
  “Carrie? You would really have to test your speed at getting me off since we ALL gotta get showered and ready to go as soon as Kim gets back.” Nelle said running her fingers in Carrie’s hair. Carrie looked up at Nelle and smirked a little, “You and Kim showered last night and we had a bath after sex. But you do have a point…Kim and I have to make sure we’re all clean and shaved before anything.” “Exactly though if I recall from last night? You’re legs were smooth as silk.” Nelle said making Carrie blush.

  
  Nelle chuckled and pulled her up for a kiss. “You’re determined to get me off before you have to let someone near your thighs for like 2 hours aren’t you?” Nelle asked after she broke off the kiss. “Pretty much and I was thinking? We could do my hair too? Like go from this into the slightly darker Serenity blue?” Carrie replied fingering her light blue hair. Nelle kissed her on the cheek, “Of course. We just gotta see if we can find either a darker blue in the store or we can go get it done by a pro?”

  
  “Alright…now…Can I eat you out please?” Carrie asked sweetly. Nelle felt her mouth go a bit dry as she checked the clock which read 9:12 am, “You got 15 minutes to try. After that? You wait until later ok?” Carrie grinned and got back down on her knees, “Deal.” And with that she proceeded to make good on her promise from last night to eat Nelle out. Nelle’s chuckled turned into a moan as Carrie pulled out all the stops to try and get her to cum within that time limit.

  
  Carrie drove her tongue deep into Nelle’s sex while her fingers rubbed at her clit almost nonstop trying to get her to cum. Nelle moaned and head Carrie’s head closer driving her girlfriend’s tongue deeper into her. “Heh…Maybe…I’ll repay you after this huh? Would you like that Carrie-berry? IF we were just dying your hair I’d stick a vibe in you after this. Play with it while Kim does your hair. But since we’re gonna go out in public and you’re gonna get a tattoo or two it’d be too dangerous.” Nelle said with a smirk.

  
  Spurred on by the praise Carrie redoubled her efforts. That brought Nelle to her completion in 10 minutes. Once the aftershocks wore off she pulled Carrie up for a kiss. “Now let’s get cleaned up. Ok?” She asked stroking the shorter girl’s hair. “Ok.” Came Carrie’s reply. They headed into the bathroom to get ready just as Kim was heading back up from her walk with Faramir so she could get ready as well.

  
  “Ok now to get properly dressed for the day.” Kim said to herself as she took off her sneakers. Faramir went over to the couch and got on it lying down with his head on one of the throw pillows. “Good boy.” She said petting his head before going into her shared bedroom. She could hear the water running letting her know Carrie and Nelle were in the bathroom. “Hopefully they’re getting ready.” She said to herself as she made her way over.

  
  She knocked on the door to let them know she was home. Carrie looked up from her place in front of the sink and saw Kim standing in the doorway watching with a smile at her and Nelle. “You coming in anytime soon Kimber?” Nelle asked from her spot sitting on the rim of the bathtub while she used her TTK to hold a hand mirror so she could curl some of her hair easier.

  
  Kim chuckled and walked in stripping as she went before turning the shower on. “Worked up a sweat running?” Carrie asked slipping on a headband to push her bangs back before washing her face. “That I did. So shower real quick then the sink is mine.” Kim replied. Nelle grinned while she watched Kim walk by to grab her towel from the linen closet to put it on the rack.

  
  Once Kim got in the shower she quickly washed herself making sure the water didn’t hit the multitude of braids too much. Carrie finished washing her face and dried it off before redoing the headband and putting on her moisturizer as Kim shut off the shower and grabbed her towel to dry off. “I’m gonna get dressed meet you both in the bedroom.” Nelle said before shutting off the curling iron and setting it on the rim of the sink barrel towards the sink to cool down.

  
  Carrie finished applying her moisturizer and washed her hands of it while Kim did her face routine next to her. Carrie was glad they had two sinks for moments when it was just two of their trio in here using the sinks, but when all three of them needed to wash their faces? That was iffy. Kim got her teeth brushed and face washed and moisturized before hugging Carrie. “So ready for today Carrie-berry?” She asked letting go and leading her back into their bedroom where Nelle was pulling on a pair of black jeans.

  
  “I think so. Just a bit nervous.” Carrie replied walking to the closet and picking out a plain black skirt and her usual red hoodie. Kim nodded and put on some deodorant and one of her front claps bras as well as a button down shirt before grabbing her red jeans with the spike studs on the pockets. “Do you want one of us to hold your hand?” Kim asked while unraveling her braids and shaking out the waves before braiding smaller sections to wrap around the two buns she was forming leaving the rest down.

  
  “I volunteer for that!” Nelle chimed in standing and going to hug Carrie. “Thanks Nelle. That helps a bit but…Maybe I could get a kiss?” Carrie asked grinning. Nelle laughed and kissed her. Kim rolled her eyes and got to work quickly doing her makeup and putting one of her more unusual shades of lipstick. This one a bright sky blue that was a shade or two lighter than Carrie’s own more aqua blue hair.

  
  Nelle pulled back and kissed Kim’s cheek before getting her own makeup on focusing more on her eyes. Carrie? Not much beyond bb cream, lip balm and come concealer. Once Nelle pulled on one of her shirts and they all got their shoes on Kim got Faramir into his service dog vest glad she had asked the owner of the tattoo parlor beforehand if she could bring her service dog even if he just stayed in the waiting area while she got tattooed.

  
  Faramir for his part was happy to go be going out again this time in his owner’s car. Kim locked up the upper levels of the converted theater and then the ground levels before walking over to her car Faramir by her side and instead of her usual cross body bag a small black backpack so that once the tattoo was done it wouldn’t get irritated due to the strap.

  
  Carrie and Nelle got into the back of Kim’s car while Faramir took his spot in the front seat. “Ok everyone buckled in?” Kim asked after making sure Faramir was. “Yup.” Carrie replied as Nelle stretched a bit. “Let’s go!” Nelle said grinning as Kim rolled her eyes and turned to double check her own seatbelt before checking she was ok to drive onto the road. As soon as she made sure she was safe to drive onto the road she headed on the road and drove to where the tattoo parlor was.

  
  Once they got to the place Kim parked and they headed in Faramir on his leash by Kim’s side while Nelle let the person at the desk know that they were there. Carrie sat down by Kim once they signed in the book with their appointment times. Faramir stayed by Kim watching the people come in and out. Nelle squeezed Carrie’s hand, “Hey still feel nervous?” She asked giving her hand another squeeze. “I’m good not as bad on the nerves. More like ‘oh god needles.’ If that makes sense?” Carrie replied.

  “Hey don’t worry. Kim’s scared of them too though knowing her she’s now in that spot in her head where she’s focused on something OTHER than that. Right Kim?” Nelle asked looking at the girl on her left. Kim made a noise of agreement looking up from her bag where she was pulling out the sketches she had made with Carrie’s help of the tattoos they wanted.

  Kim was the first one called for her tattoo so she left her bag with Carrie and Nelle along with Faramir’s leash taking the sketch of the under bust tattoo she wanted with her. Half an hour into Kim’s session Carrie was just getting started on her’s focusing on something other than the needle was pretty easy when she realized she had a clear view of Kim’s hair so she focus on that.

  
  Nelle kept an eye on Faramir the whole time Kim and Carrie got their tattoos texting various friends and playing that one cat game everyone is obsessed with and a kind of Sailor Moon based candy crush. Kim’s tattoo took about two hours to complete. Carrie almost 4 since her’s was a bit more complex with both a lace garter and two of the brooches from Sailor Moon. In that time Nelle also managed to get Faramir walked and fed by flying him back to Kim’s apartment real quick making sure no one saw her by staying high up in the clouds.

  
  Kim’s tattoo was finished first and was glad they weren’t doing much after this as she redid the front clasp of her bra glad that they added a bit more gauze between the bandage and her bra so it wouldn’t rub against her new tattoo too much. “ _Wait…fuck…Red Robin…Oh well…I take off patrol for a while…Cas and the boys can handle it._ ” She thought to herself as she went over to Carrie to hold her hand for the last part of her session.

  
  Carrie’s would have to be done in two sessions one for the line work and the second for the color. But once the lines were done she was glad to see the first part of her tattoos. “Ready to go?” Nelle asked once they walked over and Kim paid taking her bag and faramir’s leash. “Yup. Legs are a bit sore but I feel kinda good.” Carrie said with a bit of a goofy grin. Nelle chuckled and supported her as they headed out after saying goodbye and booking Carrie’s follow up in two weeks.

  
  “And you Kim? How do you feel?” Kim paused in her walking before smiling to herself, “I feel great.” She said with a smile as they headed back to her car and she handed Nelle the keys so she could drive. Nelle got in the front with Carrie while Kim and Faramir took the backseat. “Alright to home we go?” She asked once her girlfriends were buckled up. “Yeah we’re ready. Let’s go home.”


End file.
